Seré tus ojos 私はあなたの目になります SasuNaru
by Tsubasa Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke...que haras cuando descubras lo que ÉL ha hecho por ti? Dedicado a Yun-chan.


**Seré tus ojos**

**(I'll be your eyes)**

**[私はあなたの目になります****]**

Despertó sobresaltado, ese sí que había sido un pésimo sueño…

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y sintió un agudo dolor en el ojo derecho. Miro bien a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, la habitación era blanca y solo había un cuadro de una salida de Sol y una ventana grande tapada por ligeras sabanas blancas.

-En donde… ¿estoy?-se pregunto el joven-

-¡ah! Así que has despertado, Sasuke-kun-una alegre voz femenina se coló en el cuarto y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la habitación.

-Sakura…-susurro el moreno.

-Es un alivio que hayas despertado ya, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo ha estado muy preocupado por ti-le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama y se ponía apelar unas manzanas-. La operación fue un completo éxito ¡yo misma la realice! Ahora solo queda saber si de verdad puedes ver ¡pero estoy segura de que puedes!-le comento muy alegre la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué…?-susurro el pelinegro

-¿huh? ¿Porqué qué?-

-¿Por qué…se preocupan por mí?-

-¡Ah bueno! ¡Eso! ¡Es por Naruto! ¡Te buscamos tanto tiempo! El dijo que era injusto que te condenaran al exilio, que entonces no habría servido de nada todo su trabajo y esfuerzo…jeje…ese Naruto…desde que te fuiste de la aldea, fue como si algo se apagara en su mirada-dijo, con nostalgia, la ojiverde

-¿Eh?-

-Fue como si, de repente, una luz se hubiera apagado en sus ojos…-la pelirrosa detuvo su actividad con las manzanas y bajo la cabeza-. Intento día tras día parecer el mismo de siempre…pero no lo logro. Por lo menos a mi no me engaño, yo pude ver que el se veía cada vez mas decaído…pero, cuando recibíamos una señal de que podías estar cerca, su mirada y su cara se iluminaban…-la pelirrosa suspiro y pareció perderse en sus recuerdos-. Pero fallábamos y el volvía a la situación anterior…-suspiro de nuevo-. Aaahhh~…pero eso es pasado, porque el finalmente te trajo de regreso…-añadió felizmente y volvió a su labor con las manzanas.

-Sakura…-la voz del moreno sonó un poco más alta y ronca.

-¿Si?-

-Que… ¿Qué le sucedió…a mi ojo?-pregunto

-Ah…eso…pues…hiciste un uso excesivo del Sharingan y casi pierdes la vista de los dos ojos…gracias a Kami pudimos salvar el ojos izquierdo-Sasuke llevo, automáticamente, la mano al ojo izquierdo-. Si, ese ojo. Pero el derecho…-Sakura guardo silencio un momento-. Ya lo veras por ti mismo…-contesto ella y un enfermero entro a la habitación.

-Sakura-san, se le busca en urgencias-la aludida se levanto y le dejo el plato con las manzanas cortadas a Sasuke- Hasta pronto-le dijo ella y se fue.

Una vez a solas Sasuke acaricio la venda que cubría su ojo derecho.

-Ya… ¿lo veré?-una enfermera entro y reviso su suero

-Sasuke-san, tengo que aplicarle una inyección para evitar cualquier infección-el morocho asintió y la joven preparo la aguja, la cual enterró en el brazo derecho del muchacho. La chica recogió y se fue rápidamente.

-…-al poco tiempo el moreno fue sintiendo pesadez en el cuerpo y se quedo dormido.

El moreno despertó después de haber dormido plácidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se movió para estirarse un poco pero sintió una presencia a su lado derecho y se incorporo, volteo la cara y miro…y su ojo izquierdo se abrió con gravedad.

-Na…ru…to…-susurro lentamente el moreno, sentía como si todo el aire hubiera sido sacado de sus pulmones. El mencionado se removió en la cama.

Lo que más le impacto a Sasuke, de ver a Naruto en una cama de hospital…fue ver que tenía un vendaje en su ojo derecho, así que, sin pensarlo se levanto de su cama y fue hacia donde yacía el rubio.

-Naruto…Naruto…oi…Naruto…-el moreno sacudió un poco al ojiazul y este abrió su ojo izquierdo.

-Ah…Sasuke…buenos dias…-el corazón de Sasuke se estrujo al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el rubio le regalaba. El rubio se sentó en la cama y miro directo a la cara del azabache-. ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto al verle temblar.

-Naruto…dobe…dime…dime que tu ojo está bien…que…no tienes nada…-Naruto le escucho y se sorprendió…pero su expresión cambio y sonrió tristemente al tiempo que bajaba la mirada

-¿Tu ojo está bien?-le pregunto el menor

-¿Yo…?-Sasuke se quito la venda que cubría su ojo, poco a poco, una vez libre lo abrió y…su visión era perfecta.

-S-Si…-susurro el moreno, aunque la luz le lastimaba un poco aun-. Pero tú ojo…-

-¡Ah! Mi ojo…no te preocupes, ¡estoy bien! No es como si me hubiera quedado tuerto jejejejeje-rio el rubio.

-Ah~ Naruto, despertaste al fin, pensé que dormirías toda la vida jeje-sonrió la pelirrosa recién llegada-. Ah… ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Por qué has salido de tu cama?!-Sasuke miraba intensa y seriamente a la kunoichi.

-No me creo ni media palabra de lo que me dices, dobe…Sakura ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?-los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de forma extraña, asustando a la ojiverde

-S-Sasuke…mejor regresa a tu cama, aun no estás en condiciones de…-

-¿Qué-le-sucedió-a-Naruto?-pregunto de nuevo, esta vez arrastrando las palabras. Ella solo bajo la mirada y le entrego su espejo de bolsillo a Sasuke

-…puedes mirar…tu ojo derecho…Sasuke-kun…-el pelinegro tomo el espejo y miro su ojo derecho…

El sonido del cristal chocando contra el suelo y haciendose añicos retumbo por toda la habitación.

-T-Tú…-miro al rubio, el cual tenía la mirada fijada en sus manos. Naruto levanto la mirada y miro el contraído rostro del Uchiha-. ¿…porque…?...dobe…-la garganta de Sasuke se quebró en un sollozo.

-Porque te amo…-soltó el Uzumaki. Sasuke se aferro al cuerpo delgado del joven ojiazul y susurro en su oído-

-Está bien…Naruto…_yo seré tus ojos_…-

Sakura miro la escena entre lágrimas…y no pudo hacer más que retirarse, aun teniendo en mente la imagen del rostro del joven morocho.

Un ojo negro…un ojo azul…prueba del sacrificio que Naruto había hecho…pero ahora…ya podía estar en paz, por fin, las dos personas que más quería iban a estar juntos y ser felices. ¿Qué más puede importar?


End file.
